Plastics are used in various fields such as auto parts, home electric appliance parts, housings, containers, films and sheets as they are lightweight and excellent in moldability. Especially transparent plastics are used in windows, optical lenses, mirrors, spectacles, goggles, sound insulation walls, lenses for traffic lamps, lenses for head lamps, curve mirrors, windshields and face plates. However, since plastics are unsatisfactory in terms of surface abrasion resistance, they are easily scratched during use and hence deteriorate in mechanical properties due to scratching.
To compensate for this defect, there is proposed a laminate which has a hard coat layer containing melamine resin, siloxane resin or (meth)acrylic resin on the surface of a plastic (Patent Document 1). However, it is unsatisfactory in terms of abrasion resistance to physical stimuli such as dust, and the further improvement of abrasion resistance has been desired.
Meanwhile, to provide hardness for physical stimuli such as dust, there is proposed a laminate produced by baking a coating agent containing flaky titanium oxide fine particles (titania nanosheets) on the surface of a substrate (Patent Document 2). However, this laminate is unsatisfactory in terms of abrasion resistance to physical stimuli such as dust, and the further improvement of abrasion resistance has been desired. According to Patent Document 2, the hardness of the nanosheet greatly differs according to the baking temperature, and unless the nanosheet is baked at 400° C. or higher, satisfactory hardness is not obtained, whereby even when the nanosheet is used in a plastic, it is unknown whether a satisfactory effect in terms of hardness is obtained or not.
In a hard coat film having a hard coat layer and a functionalizing layer all of which are formed on the surface of a film in the mentioned order, to improve the repelling of the functionalizing layer and adhesion between resin layers, it is proposed to hydrophilize the surface of the hard coat layer (Patent Document 3). However, it is desired to improve abrasion resistance even for this film having a hard coat layer.    (Patent Document 1) WO2007/105741    (Patent Document 2) JP-A 2005-290369    (Patent Document 3) JP-A 2003-326649